nostalgiarushfandomcom-20200215-history
Terraria
Factions Azure Scholars The faction of wizards, warlocks, scholars and scientists. The Azure Scholars pride themselves on their encyclopedic knowledge of all things of the world of Terraria. The faction consists of the Tanners, a race of magically alterted humanoids who excell in the fields of research and magic. The primary goal of the scholars is to one day rediscover the source of all the magical power that exists on Terraria, especially that which exists in themselves. They have named this lost source the Progenerator, and while they busy themselves with research in all areas of Terraria, the majority of their work is driven toward the reclamation of the Progenerator. The Scholars work mostly behind the scenes, studying rather than intervening - however their pressence is almost always known. Nearly all cities have a Scholar embassy that seats several members to aid whenever requested. Their own benefit of these many positions is to allow them to more closely study the various factions, races, and creatures of Terraria. Though they are strong practitioners of magic, they rarely use this gift for violent ends. However, other races and factions are still wary of the great power these Scholars wield, and though never threatened by it, it remains a hanging blade that few would dare to risk its fall upon them. Enders Former Tanners, the Enders are a corrupt cabal of the now twisted race of Cann. The faction formed under the belief that the Scholars should not share their knowledge with the other races of Terraria, nor should they restrict their own abilities for whatever reason they may put forth. Specifically, the school of magic that the Scholars forbid and the Enders devote themselves to is Corrupt Arcana. This magic swells in every inch of the Corruption areas of Terraria, where the Enders make their home. Enders now believe that the other races are so inferior to themselves that their only purpose should be to serve their own ends. Only the Enders have been able to secure any kind of control over the creatures that inhabit the Corruption with them. The strongest among the fold are even able to summon and direct the behemoth creatures known as Eaters of Worlds. Though most creatures of the Corruption cannot survive outside of its boundaries, the Enders have found ways to extend their reach beyond their home. Demon Eyes act as their scouts, traveling at night amongst the zombies - an unfortunate result of not the Enders, but the Scholars. Crimson Smiths The Smiths are a faction of Ore'stilar traders that are renowned for their skills with metal work and mining. Though they have little use for most materials found on the surface, the steady stream of other races into the depths of Terraria, mining up gems and minerals the Ore'stilar have used for use has forced them to turn to trade in order to secure the precious resources as well as other services. Most Smith structures are constructed with Hellstone, a material they cannot use for their own bodily purposes and so turn it to construction due to its defensive properities. Though they rarely have any use for the goods they make with metal, it has become a valuable resource they can trade to the other factions for gems, magical protection, and especially gold. Lost Something of a myth, the Nil'ore are Ore'stilars that have turned to using corrupted ore and stone and have become twisted abominations, lost to the darkness. For this reason, they are typically referred to as the Lost, though if they exist there is no evidence they work cooperatively as a faction. Golden Bankers By far the richest faction in Terraria, the Golden Bankers are a company of Jes that are all too happy to secure the gold of others, though are hesitant to return it for any reasons. Despite their dangerous levels of greed for gold and gems, many still entrust their most valuable goods to the Bankers because of their impeccable security. Bankers employ safety measures from the Scholars, Adventurers, and Smiths alike (though they use the Ore'stilar themselves as little as possible). Because of their intense paranoia, it is surprisingly difficult to reach the Bankers in order to use their services as all their structures are elevated high above the ground. Hoarders Though hardly a faction, Hoarders are comprised of the Yel - a race of Jes that have refused to return to the surface and remain in caves hunting down veins of gold and gems and keeping the goods for themselves. Viridian Adventurers A favorite of the Scholars, the Bale of the Adventurers share much in common with the Tanners of the Scholars. An affinity for magic links the two, but the Bale tend to rely mostly on physical and ranged combat rather than the arcane arts. Originally jungle dwellers, the Bale have moved to the forests of Terraria with the Tanners. They were quick to adopt the culture of the Tanners, though they remain true to their warrior origins. The two factions work closely together, offering their services to one another whenever they can. Adventurers are very restless and rarely stay in one place for too long. Still, they have homes they can return to, the structures of which vary depending on the prowess of each Adventurer. Some keep to simple shacks, others to hunting halls, and others make their claim to large fortresses. Natives Like the Scholars have the Enders, the Adventurers have seen the rise of the enemy faction of the Natives. The Natives are made up of the Grok, Bales who have immersed themselves so heavily in the jungle that they are nearly fused with the plant life itself. Natives are fiercely territorial and attack any who wander into the thick jungles they call home. They especially feel animosity toward the Adventurers, whom they see as traitors to their people. Races Tanner Practitioners of magic and science, the Tanners are a slender and beautiful race of magically altered humanoids that claim they were the first cultured creatures on Terraria. All Tanners are adept in magic, studying it from a young age. They also all share a strong curiosity in all things, collecting as much information as they can whenever they can. In their youth, Tanners are typically very tall and slender, and proudly display their beautiful and angelic features. As they age, their beauty begins to fade, and in old age they are inversely seen, compared to their young, as frightening vulture like people. A Tanner in old age will begin to slouch and form a noticable hump. Their arms hang closer to the floor now, and are pulled up close to their chests. Their formally angular faces now take on a more bird like appearance as skin begins to sag. For this reason, most elderly Tanners retreat to the dark recesses of libraries and labratories to hide their long faded beauty. Cann Corrupted Tanners, the Cann are all members of the Enders, a faction that resides in the Corruption and believe in the subjegation of all other races. Unlike the Tanners, the Cann openly practice the art of Corrupted Arcana, a magic that originates in the Corruption. The Corruption has turned the once luminescent skin of their former, Tanner, self into a more darkened, purplish shade. Their bones, too, have become twisted and press against their skin and grow slightly, stretching their skin further against their gradually deforming person. Cann are also completely hairless, and through a horrific ritual have no eyes - instead relying on the sight granted by the Demon Eyes that hover around them. Ore'stilar A race of creatures not made of flesh and bone but stone and ore. The Ore'stilar make their home in the deep underground of the world, where they are always searching for better ore and gems to add to their forms. The Ore'stilar are animated by magical cores that allow the animation of their stone bodies. A new Ore'stilar is born when two (or more) parents remove a faction of their own core and fuse them together to form a new core for their child. The more parents involved, as well as the more of themselves they give, the stronger the child will be. Ore'stilars grow not through the years, but as they collect stone to increase their size. The stone is literally fused to their form when they so please, as well as a small amount is added when they consume stone. Rarer ore can be added to an ore'stilar, and along with gems act as status symbols that let others know of their mining and exploration abilities. Though they cannot practice magic, some Ore'stilar undergo a ritual, performed by the Scholars, to allow them to endure magical attacks in a way they wouldn't be able to otherwise. These Ore'stilars act as guardians for those who venture into the Underworld to collect Hellstone. Like Scholar buildings, these variations on Ore'stilar take on a blue hue, and hum softly with magical energy. Though they have no use for food and drink, there is one substance (other than stone) they are incredibly drawn to: ale. It is still unknown as to why and how the Ore'stilar are affected by the ale brewed by the Jes, but it has become the lynch pin to the tentantive peace between the two races. The most popular theory is that the moonglow mushroom used in the brew is what affects the Ore'stilar. Nil'ore Jes Yel Bale Grok Creatures Slimes Zombies Skeletons Man Eaters Landscape